


White Rose Week 2K19

by DorkSeverus04



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance, White Rose Week 2019, bumbleby in the last chapter, very short drabbles, will tag more as time goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Eight special days where Weiss and Ruby fall deeper in love with each other





	1. First Coffee Date

Weiss bit her lip as she walked down the street with Ruby, unsure about what they were doing. She might've slipped to Ruby that she cared deeply about her beyond just being partners, and now Ruby was taking Weiss to a coffee shop to talk about it.

Sighing deeply, Weiss continued walking after her partner and gasped when Ruby suddenly took her hand.

"W-What are you doing, Ruby?" Weiss blushed when she felt how rough her hands were from swinging her scythe around.

Ruby merely grinned. "Going on a date with someone I like!" She blushed as she said that and walked into a café with Weiss, hoping that they could talk more about it.

Weiss blushed madly. Did that mean what she thought that she meant? Now she was trying to control her blush as she followed after Ruby inside the cafe. Ruby asked Weiss to find a seat for them while she went to order their drinks.

After about five minutes, Ruby walked back towards Weiss and gave her a cup of coffee, sitting across from her and fidgeting with her cup of hot chocolate.

Now comes the awkward part. Talking about what they should do now.

Ruby looked up at Weiss nervously, then took a tentative sip of her cup, looking up when Weiss cleared her throat.

"R-Ruby, I…" Weiss's hands shook as she held onto her cup, unsure of how to talk to her partner.

"Weiss." Ruby reached over and held onto her hand, giving her a gentle smile. "I appreciate your feelings. I didn't know that you felt that way about me."

Weiss bit her lip, not liking how this was going so far. Even though Ruby was smiling at her. Even though Ruby was holding her hand, she couldn't help but feel like Ruby pitied her because of her feelings and she hated it.

"R-Ruby…" Weiss started but then Ruby shook her head, holding her hand tighter.

"Weiss, I know what you're going to say. Something about how you shouldn't feel that way and how disgusting it seems, but it's not. Weiss, you can't control how you feel." Ruby frowned when she saw the older woman flinching when she said that and rubbed small circles on her hand with her thumb. "Weiss, I love you. I've been in love with you for a while. I just… didn't think that you'd feel the same." Ruby looked away as she said that, her hands shaking with fear.

Weiss blinked. Twice. Did Ruby really mean that? She placed her other hand onto Ruby's. "Do… you really mean that? That you love me?"

"Do I really have to say it?" Ruby blushed, feeling a bit more confident in herself.

"Because, I know that I love you, Ruby Rose." Weiss gave a small smile and took a quick sip of her coffee now that it was cooled down.

"You know…" Ruby started, waiting for Weiss to look at her. "I started to like you since you gave me coffee that night." She chuckled sheepishly. "I guess… a coffee date really isn't that great of a date, is it?"

"It's fine, Ruby." Weiss held onto Ruby's hand. "It's special to you, so thank you. For sharing it with me."

Ruby grinned childishly and took a sip of her hot chocolate, glancing at Weiss as she did so. "So… Weiss…?"

"Hn?" Weiss started to sip her coffee again.

"…Would you go out with me?" Ruby blushed, then almost laughed when Weiss almost spat out her drink.

"E-Excuse me…?!" Weiss blushed.

"Y-You like me and I like you so…" Ruby poked her fingers together. "W-Would you go out with me?"

Weiss covered her face with her hands, taking a deep breath then looked around, motioning Ruby to come closer.

When Ruby moved close, her eyes widened when she felt Weiss's lips on hers and it took her a moment to realize that they were kissing. In a public place.

"W-Weiss…?" Ruby mumbled, staring at her with wide eyes.

"That was a yes, dolt." Weiss looked away. "…And I wouldn't mind doing this again, though."

Ruby grinned and finished her hot chocolate. "We can do this however many times you like."

"I'd like that." Weiss smiled.


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning. There's a slight mention of child abuse in this chapter.

“Hey, Weiss.” Ruby started as she looked up at her girlfriend from her lap. “Can I ask you something kinda personal?”

“Hn?” Weiss raised a brow as she looked at Ruby, setting the book aside. “What is it?”

“Well… it’s just something that I noticed, but…” Ruby took Weiss’s hand into her own. “Why do you hate being touched by other people?”

Weiss blinked. She didn’t expect that kind of question from Ruby and frowned. “Why do you want to know?”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna. But I was just curious. You normally don’t let anyone but me touch you. Even then, you... flinch a bit. I just wanna know more about it so I don’t make you uncomfortable.” Ruby kissed her hand.

“Ruby… it’s… it’s not a happy thought.” Weiss frowned then watched Ruby sitting up for this serious talk, her eyes asking her to continue. The Heiress bit her lip, debating on telling her girlfriend the truth or not and sighed. “…As you may know, my father hasn’t been the _kindest_ father. There were times when I made him angry and he… disciplined me.”

“He hit you?” Ruby corrected, horrified at the thought. She didn’t want to believe it, but that would explain… a lot of things about her girlfriend.

“I… isn’t it nor—“ Weiss stopped that sentence when she saw the anger in Ruby’s eyes.

_‘Ok, maybe it wasn’t normal.’_ She thought to herself and held onto Ruby’s hand tighter to reassure her that she was all right now.

“Weiss… it’s not right. Your father shouldn’t hit you to the point that you’re scared of being touched.” Ruby started gently, worried about Weiss’s mental health. Who knows what other things her father did to her.

“I… I guess you’re right. But I’m not in Atlas. I have some sort of freedom here.” Weiss sighed then made a sound of surprise when she suddenly felt Ruby’s arms wrapping around her. “R-Ruby…?”

“I’m just… I’m so sorry that you had to go through all of that, Weiss. You didn’t deserve to go through something like that…” Ruby whimpered as she rested her head onto Weiss’s shoulder. “I just want you to be comfortable with me… I want to hold you like this without the fear that I’m scaring you.”

“But you’re not!“ Weiss pushed Ruby back to look her in the eyes. “Ruby, you’re an amazing person and you’ve made me feel more loved here than I’ve ever been. Sure, I had Klein and Winter, but… they could only do so much.” She sighed as she looked down, folding her hands together. “I… I apologize if I made you think you were making me uncomfortable. Just some habits are hard to break.”

“Weiss…” Ruby looked at her girlfriend worriedly. “Is… Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better? Something to make you feel more comfortable?”

“Ruby, I’m here with you. He can’t touch me here in Vale.” Weiss rested her head onto Ruby’s shoulder. “I’m safe here. As long as I’m here with you, everything will be alright.”

“I know but still…” Ruby scowled as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Thank you though, for telling me.”

“No… thank _you_ for loving me and giving me this chance.” Weiss nuzzled against Ruby’s neck, giving it a light kiss. “I’ll… try to be more used to your hugs and affection. I haven’t had much since I was a child.”

“I can tell…” Ruby sighed, kissing her head. “But…” she pushed Weiss back a bit and gave her a childish grin, tackling her onto the bed. “That just means that I have to catch you up on at least ten years of affection! I hope that you’re ready Weiss!”

“…Oh dear.” Part of Weiss was dreading it, but the other part was happy. She was lucky to have Ruby willing to go so far for her, and she wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Day 2 is now here, hoped that you enjoyed~ Thanks bemse for the review. Some days of White Rose Week may or may not have some reference to the new story. See you all next time~


	3. Breathless Love

Weiss stared up at the cloudy, grey skies that loomed overhead. It’s been a week since Ruby was called for a mission, and she hadn’t heard any news about her girlfriend since then.

Yang and Blake teased her, saying that she was like a lost puppy waiting for her master to come home. Of course Weiss denied it and told them that she was going for a walk, despite the chance of it raining soon, and found a secluded area to just lie down and stare at the sky.

She didn’t know when she developed this habit, where whenever Ruby was gone for too long on a mission, Weiss found herself staring at the sky. Especially when it was cloudy, such as today.

Weiss then realized it was because the colour of the sky reminded her of Ruby’s eyes, and that they would always be under the same sky no matter how far away they were.

She closed her eyes as she thought of Ruby’s eyes. She couldn’t keep her eyes off Ruby whenever she activated her silver eyes. It always left her breathless just seeing all of that power coming from one young woman.

Weiss reopened her eyes when she felt something on her lips and was about to shove whatever it was away, but saw that it was none other than Ruby. “R-Ruby?! What did I say about kissing in public?!”

“Weiss? Are you ok?” Ruby frowned as she pulled away, looking at her with concerned eyes.

Weiss blinked then nodded. “My apologies. I was… lost in thought.” She stared into Ruby’s eyes, seeing her reflection looking back at her.

Was this how Ruby saw her? Did she see someone that was lonely so easily? Or did she see someone that faked confidence to hide that loneliness?

“Weiss…” Ruby leaned over her, resting her forehead onto Weiss’s. “You can talk to me if you’re not feeling great…”

“You just take my breath away…” Weiss mumbled, laying back against the grass again.

“Huh?” Ruby blinked, unsure of what she heard, and moved so that she was leaning above Weiss. “Did you say something?”

Weiss realized what she just said and blushed, deciding to change the subject. “Y-Your eyes! I was uh… thinking of how your eyes worked!” _Great subject change, Weiss…_

“How my eyes worked? You mean my silver eyes?” Ruby tilted her head.

“R-Right…” Weiss sighed in relief and moved so that she was sitting up, smoothing out her uniform while she was at it.

“Weeeelllll….” Ruby blushed as she moved next to her girlfriend and rested her head onto her shoulder. “Do you want to guess how it works?”

Weiss raised a brow. “I highly doubt that it’s dust related, and I have no idea how it would work otherwise… unless you’re using your aura somehow?”

“Love.” Ruby stated simply.

“….I’m sorry but you’re going to have to be more specific.” Weiss tried to understand. She really did. But growing up without the same love that Ruby had when growing up made it difficult for her to understand.

“Well… Let’s put it this way.” Ruby took both of Weiss’s hands into her own. “When you have something to protect, it makes you stronger right? Because you don’t want to see them hurt. Are you following?”

Weiss nodded. “So far… Where are you going with this explanation?”

“Just listen and don’t question it just yet.” Ruby grinned then blushed. “Weiss. I love you. I just… think of all the happy memories that we have together and it keeps me going. It helps me stay confident in fighting, and well… you give me strength to keep moving forward. So, do you get it? _You’re_ the source of my strength.”

“I… what?” Weiss tried to comprehend what she just heard. So the reason that Ruby could keep going... was because of her? Was that how her eyes worked? “So your eyes… because you love and want to protect me, that’s… the source of your strength?”

“P-Pretty much…” Ruby blushed.

“Dolt.” Weiss flicked her forehead then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re the source of my strength too.”

“Huh?”

“Come now, we should head back before Yang and Blake think that we’re out at a love hotel.” Weiss quickly stood up and smoothed out her uniform. Once she was satisfied, she started to walk away.

“W-Wait, Weiss!” Ruby scrambled to her feet. “What did you mean by that?! Weiss!” She rushed after Weiss, knowing full well what she meant, but she wanted to hear it anyways. 

It was rare enough for her to hear Weiss’s love for, her after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've always loved the thought that Weiss would just find a grassy area and look up at the grey skies whenever Ruby wasn't around for some reason. 
> 
> Thanks Rubilacxe_Rose, Dying_Inside, Prisky0731, Xoltan, andbemse for the reviews. See y'all in the next time!


	4. Home Jealousy

Weiss was nervous. Why? Ruby had invited her to visit her home back in Patch during the break, and she wasn’t one to refuse her girlfriend. It didn’t help that Ruby wanted to introduce Weiss to her father, either.

So when they were at the front door, Ruby holding onto Weiss’s hand, the younger woman looked at her girlfriend.

“He’s a really nice guy, Weiss. You don’t have to be _that_ nervous.” Ruby grinned as she knocked on the door.

“Ruby… you know _why_ I’m a little nervous… don’t you…?” Weiss mumbled the last part and looked up when she saw the door opening.

“Hey Ruby, welcome ho…me… Who’s this?” Tai blinked as he tilted his head.

Ruby grinned brightly. “This is Weiss! My partner!” She took Weiss’s hand and pulled her closer. “Weiss, this is my dad!”

“I-It’s nice to meet you, Mr…” Weiss hesitated for a moment but Tai shook his head.

“Please, just call me Tai! It’s nice to finally meet you, Weiss! Ruby’s told me a bit about you, and you really are as beautiful as she described.” He grinned when he saw Ruby blushing.

“Dad!” Ruby pushed past him and walked with Weiss into the living room. “M-Make yourself at home, I’ll bring you some coffee!”

Weiss nodded, watching her girlfriend speeding towards the kitchen and flinching a bit when Tai walked past her.

“Weiss? Are you alright?” Tai frowned, noticing her reaction when he passed by and scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t scare you, did I?”

“Oh no.” Weiss shook her head. “I’m just… not used to this.” She admitted, looking down regretfully.

“Make yourself at home. We want you to feel comfortable here, after all.” Tai grinned and patted her shoulder before walking towards the kitchen. “Ruby, wanna help me make some hamburgers for our guest?”

“Sure thing, dad!” Ruby made her way towards Weiss and handed her the cup of coffee before following after him. She stopped halfway and looked at Weiss. “Do you uh… wanna watch us make the burgers? Or do you wanna hang out in my room?” She wanted to help her father, but at the same time she didn’t want to leave Weiss alone.

“I’ll be fine on my own. Go help your father.” Weiss forced a smile and waved her girlfriend off.

“O-Ok. We’ll be back soon!” Ruby gave her a weak smile and ran after her father, having a feeling that Weiss was hiding something from her but couldn’t figure out what.

As soon as Ruby left, Weiss frowned. She watched Ruby happily chatting with Tai as they were cooking outside and sighed. Weiss took a seat on the couch and took a sip of her coffee as she continued watching Ruby.

She couldn’t remember the last time that she spent time with her father like this. All she remembered were stern words, and a lack of the warmth that she was feeling here. Weiss frowned and pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and hiding her face within her knees. She hated this feeling and she hated herself for feeling this way.

Ruby took a plate of hamburgers, worried about leaving her girlfriend alone for too long, and frowned at what she saw.

“Weiss?” she spoke gently as she set the plate down onto the coffee table and sat next to her, placing a hand onto her shoulder.

Weiss jumped at the sudden touch and looked towards her left where she saw Ruby’s concerned eyes.

“Are you feeling alright? You should’ve told me if you weren’t feeling that well!” Ruby pouted as she rubbed her shoulder.

“I-It’s not that Ruby!” Weiss shook her head then looked away from her, feeling ashamed. “It’s just…” She bit her lip, unsure of how to admit her feelings to her girlfriend.

Ruby frowned. “You can tell me…” she whispered as she watched Weiss carefully so that she could talk.

“…I’m jealous of your relationship with your father.” Weiss sighed, burying her face so that she didn’t have to look at Ruby’s disappointed expression.

When she didn’t hear anything from Ruby for a few minutes, Weiss risked a glance and just saw Ruby giving her a sad expression and was suddenly pulled into her arms.

“Marry me.”

Weiss blushed madly and pulled away. “W-What?!” Was she being serious or…?

“I want you to marry me.” Ruby started to blush. “T-That way, you can have a good dad and uh… I want you to have some type of good family relations, and dad’s a really good guy and well…” she started to ramble to distract herself from the sudden confession.

Weiss soon realized that Ruby was trying to make her feel better and leaned close to kiss her on the lips.

“I’ll think about it…” She paused then gave a sly smirk. “Until you get a formal ring, dolt.”

Ruby blinked then grinned. “It shouldn’t take too long! You better be ready for it!”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here we have Weiss having a good father _cough cough_
> 
> Thanks Rubilacxe_Rose and bemse for the reviews! See ya next time~


	5. Loss and a Dance

“Weiss, I hope that you won’t disappoint me.” Jacques huffed as he walked with Weiss into the ballroom.

Weiss frowned as she looked straight ahead, feigning a welcoming smile.

She didn’t want to be here, but she was forced by her father to entertain their business partners and to ‘see her potential suitors to succeed the business.’ Weiss forced herself not to sigh, and talked to a few people before going to dance with them.

Weiss glanced to the side and saw Ruby practically pouting in the corner. She did warn her that something like this would happen and that she should be on her best behavior.

After her third dance though, Weiss excused herself when she saw that Ruby was uncomfortably dancing with someone and took her hand.

“Thank you for entertaining Miss Rose while I was away. I’ll be taking her back now.” Weiss gave Ruby’s hand a comforting squeeze before pulling her away towards the balcony, letting out an audible sigh. “Did I not warn you that it would be like this? I still wonder why you –oof! R-Ruby?”

Ruby practically lunged herself into Weiss’s arms and nuzzled against her shoulder. “I-I know that you warned me… but you didn’t have to stop and take me away like that. I mean, I do appreciate it, but what would your father think? I know that you two don’t have the best relationship and I’d hate to have him as a father, but at the same time you—“

“Shush.” Weiss kissed her on the lips and held onto her closely. “I don’t care what he thinks of me. In fact, he never thought much of me in the first place.” Weiss ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “And frankly, it’s his loss. I’m not letting you go.”

“Weiss…” Ruby blushed as Weiss said that and wrapped her arms around her neck, keeping her close. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too, dolt.” Weiss placed her hands onto Ruby’s hips. “Now about your dancing earlier…”

“Uh… w-what’s wrong with it?” Ruby pulled back slightly, her hands on Weiss’s shoulder.

“If you want to impress me with dancing, you should at least learn how to dance properly. Here, I’ll show you.” Weiss gave Ruby a soft smile. “Take your hand in mine like so…” She took Ruby’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “And follow my lead.”

“W-Weiss? Weiss! Wai--!” Ruby couldn’t get a word in once Weiss decided to teach her how to dance and just looked down at their feet, not wanting to step on Weiss’s feet.

It took her a few minutes, but she soon relaxed and slowly looked up at Weiss, blushing at the patient smile she was giving her.

‘ _Maybe it wasn’t too bad to learn how to dance, so long as Weiss was the one that teaches me…_ ’ Ruby smiled to herself, resting her head onto Weiss’s shoulder as they started to sway together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Had a bit of a hard time coming up with something like this but hoped that y'all like it! 
> 
> Thanks Rubilacxe_Rose for the review! Hope to see y'all next time!


	6. Meeting and Recovery

"Where…?" Weiss looked around, unsure of where she was. Everywhere she saw was white. "What happened…? Ruby? Where are you?" she called for her girlfriend, then paused when she heard a voice calling for her.

"You know that you shouldn't be here…" Weiss turned and saw someone that reminded her of Ruby, but older. She rubbed her eyes again, not believing what she was seeing.

"Ruby… no… You're not her… are you…?"

"I'm Summer, her mother." Summer gave Weiss a small smile. "You're too young to be here."

"Where is here?" Weiss tilted her head then looked around, not understanding what was happening. "How did… wait, I was on a mission with Ruby and…" She held her head, trying to remember the last thing she remembered then it hit her.

Weiss was on a duo mission with Ruby. They were fighting some Grimm, then… she took an attack meant for Ruby because she was trying to show off. She was happy that Ruby was safe, but then… everything went dark.

"I'm… dead?" Weiss looked at her hands in disbelief. No! She promised Ruby that she'd always be there for her! She couldn't be dead! But that was a life of being a Huntress, wasn't it? There was a high risk of dying during a mission, after all…

"Not yet." Summer shook her head and took Weiss by the hand, leading her into a room that appeared before them. "You're on the border. Do you really intend to leave my daughter alone like this?"

Weiss looked into the room and saw Ruby crying as she held onto Yang, and Blake keeping an eye on the door.

"I don't plan on leaving her anytime soon." Weiss looked at Summer. "How can I go back?"

Summer gave her a sly smile. "You're already back. I'm leaving my daughter to you. If you do anything to make her sad, you'll regret it next time we meet."

"I-I wouldn't dream of it…" Weiss promised her and closed her eyes when there was a blinding light. When she reopened them, she felt numb, and groaned as she tried to move but felt shaky hands on her shoulders to keep her down.

"E-Easy, Weiss. You shouldn't move just yet…"

Weiss turned and saw Ruby's worried eyes staring back at her. "Ru…by…" Weiss smiled seeing her and reached for her hand.

"Dummy… what did I just say?" Ruby scolded as tears of happiness fell from her eyes and she took Weiss's hand.

"I'm… sorry." Weiss gave Ruby's hand a gentle squeeze and closed her eyes.

"Weiss?" Ruby's voice was filled with worry and fear.

"I'm still here, dolt." Weiss tugged on her hand. "I'll be fine soon… right?"

"Yeah… I'll be there to take care of you too. I'm not going to let anything like this happen again. I promise." Ruby kissed Weiss on the lips and rested her forehead against Weiss's.

"I know you will." Weiss smiled, believing in her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Might've been slightly out of character for Summer but we don't know much about her. 
> 
> Thanks Prisky0731 fore the review~ See y'all next time!


	7. Promise

“Ruby… where are you taking me now?” Weiss sighed as she followed her girlfriend and held onto her hand.

All Ruby told her was to get ready for a date night, and nothing else. Weiss didn’t know where they were going and usually Ruby wouldn’t pull her away like this unless it was an emergency, or she just wanted to destress, either one she didn’t mind.

“It’s a surprise!” Ruby grinned but Weiss could tell that there was something wrong.

Weiss noticed that Ruby seemed nervous for some reason, but thought that it was because she was nervous about going on a date again. If it was something more serious, then she believed that Ruby would talk to her instead of hiding it.

After a few minutes of walking, Ruby lead Weiss towards a park and nervously glanced at her.

“We’re here now…”

“Uh… Ruby…? Why are we at the park this late at night?” Weiss questioned, raising a brow and looking at her girlfriend.

“Well I… It’ll make sense in a moment. Just walk with me for a while.” Ruby held onto Weiss’s hand tighter and walked down a pathway, muttering something to herself that Weiss couldn’t hear.

“Ruby… if this is a jump scare or something dumb as that…” Weiss warned as she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. She did not want to have an incident where Yang and Blake scared her as a joke to ‘loosen’ up again, after all. 

That only ended up to her not talking to any of them for the week, and had a bunch of apologies from Ruby and offers to do anything she wished for the rest of the month to make it up to her.

“N-No! I promise! I won’t do anything like that again!” Ruby whined, giving Weiss her puppy dog eyes. “Y-You’ll really like this surprise! Ok, well I know that you hate surprises but this one I know that you’ll like! I mean I hope! I just uh—“

Weiss rolled her eyes when Ruby started to rant and gave her a quick kiss to calm her down. “Hush, dolt. You promise that you won’t scare me, correct?” Ruby nodded frantically. “Then I trust you. Just… lead me to wherever you were leading me in the first place.” She sighed into her hand.

“Let me hold that for you.” Ruby took her hand and grinned. “It looks heavy and cold.”

“…I swear if you learned that from Yang…” Weiss shook her head again.

“Nope! I just want to be loving to my girlfriend!” Ruby gave a weak grin. “B-But anyways! We’re almost there! Just a little further ahead!”

Weiss decided to stay quiet and followed after Ruby, wondering what was so special that she had to show her.

After another few minutes, Ruby stopped and turned towards Weiss, who looked at her with a confused but curious expression.

“From here, close your eyes. I’ll lead you the rest of the way.” Ruby gave her a bright smile.

Weiss raised a brow then nodded, closing her eyes. She let out a sound of surprise when she felt Ruby moving behind her and covered her eyes with her hands as well.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I really want you to be surprised when you see it!”

“If you say so.” Weiss was confused but trusted Ruby that she would keep them safe leading them towards wherever they were going.

The only thing that she was wondering was why Ruby was being so secretive so suddenly.

“Ok…” Ruby slowly let go of Weiss and there was wind flowing around them. Weiss resisted the urge to open her eyes again but waited for Ruby to tell her that it was safe for her to, and took her hands again. “You can open them.”

When Weiss opened her eyes, she saw a large lake and rose petals floating by. The same rose petals that appear whenever Ruby uses her semblance. 

“Did you bring me here… for the view?” Weiss looked at Ruby in disbelief. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you, Weiss.” Ruby shifted in place, almost as if she was unsure of what to say.

“Ruby? What’s wrong? You know that you can tell me, right?” Weiss was worried about Ruby’s actions and held onto her hand.

“Weiss, uhm… listen… there’s something that I wanna ask you.” Ruby took a deep breath as she turned towards Weiss and knelt on one knee, pulling out a box with a gold ring with a diamond on top. “Weiss Schnee, will you do me the honor of marrying you?”

Weiss blinked. Was she hearing this correctly? “D-Do you mean it…?”

“Well… I was serious when you went with me to visit my dad, but you told me to do it properly. I’m sorry it took so long. I forgot rings were kinda expensive.” Ruby chuckled nervously, still anxiously waiting for Weiss’s answer to her proposal.

“Ruby…” Weiss was touched. “Was that why you were holding my hand more often and went on all those missions without me?”

Seeing Ruby’s nervous smile answered it for her.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you? How can I ever make it up to you…?” She whispered, looking at the ring.

“Well… you can always _thank me later_.” Ruby grinned slyly as she said that, slipping the ring onto her finger.

Weiss blushed madly and covered her face with her hand, sighing into it. “Why did I fall for you?”

“And I love you too, Weiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's day seven~ Hope that y'all enjoyed this~ Technically WR Week is over now, but there's still the bonus day so stay tuned for that~
> 
> Thanks bemse for the review! See y'all next time!


	8. Reflection

Blake glanced up at Weiss and Ruby from her book, hearing the latter practically squealing about a festival going on not too far in Vale.

"Can we go? Please please please please! It'll be a team bonding activity!" Ruby was jumping from side to side behind Weiss who was finishing up writing her notes for the paper due next month.

Weiss sighed deeply as she closed her book and set her papers aside, making sure that they were all in order before turning to face her partner, glancing a bit at Blake as well.

"Ruby. We team bonded just last week. If you just want to go to the festival, just say so without calling it a 'team bonding activity'. It'll save us some time."

"But it's more fun if I call it a team bonding activity! And it's true! I don't know what you two would do at a festival. We can learn more about each other!" Ruby practically gave her partner a puppy dog pout, begging them to go with her.

Blake looked up, closing her book. "We should go." She saw Weiss gave her a look of betrayal before continuing. "It'll be nice to take a walk. Take in some fresh air and _talk_ with each other."

"Ugh… you're unbelievable…" Weiss sighed. "Fine, we can go tonight. At least let me finish this paper."

"Nope! You have until six o'clock! If I let you try to finish that paper, you'd be here all night!" Ruby looked at the time. "Just a little over an hour. That should be more than enough time."

Weiss just sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright. Fine. Just leave me be to finish or I'll be very annoyed with you."

"Thank you! I love you!" Ruby kissed her cheek and fled as Weiss registered what she just said and blushed madly.

"You know…" Blake picked up her book. "You changed a bit. And I thought that you and Ruby would be official earlier." She hummed as she began reading the first page.

Weiss blinked at what Blake said and turned towards her own book, taking notes before she actually started to begin her paper. "You changed as well." She tried to control her blush. "And here I thought that you and Yang would become official as well."

"How so?" Blake looked up from her book and raised a brow.

"The change, or you and Yang courting each other?" Weiss stopped writing her notes and turned to face Blake completely, giving her full attention. "For the change…" she began and folded her hands onto her lap. "You seem, happier than when we first met. I admit that I was not the easiest person to get along with, but I'm glad that we're friends. I may have hated the White Fang, and I still do, but you're not like them. You're your own person. I apologize that it took me so long for me to realize that." She gave a small chuckle. "About Yang and yourself courting each other, you two have been together for a long time. It's hard to imagine you two being separated from each other. Not to mention all of those… _things_ she says and does to you."

Blake merely blushed when Weiss said that and then gave her a soft smile. "Yang was right. Ruby completely defrosted the 'Ice Queen.'" The Faunus chuckled. "You were so… stuck up before. But then you suddenly changed and I could see you trying your best for Ruby, for the team. I used to hate the Schnees- well, mostly your father- but you're different from him. I can see that you're trying your hardest to change what he did." She closed the book and closed her eyes. "I can see that you care for everyone, that you would risk your life to keep those you care about safe. Even if you won't admit it."

Now it was Weiss's turn to blush when Blake said that, and she turned back to her notes, rereading them as she started to work on her paper for the SDC.

Blake stood up and grabbed a book on the desk. "We owe them. Don't we?" She looked at Weiss.

"Yes." She nodded as she looked up at Blake. " _They're_ the ones that helped us become who we are, after all." Weiss gave a small smile then frowned as she put her pen down.

"What is it?" Blake tilted her head, seeing her teammate frown, then thought about it. "If you're thinking about what we owe them or how they could love us, then stop it. They don't see our past. What they see is a future with us in it. _With them_."

"I wasn't thinking about _that_. It appears that our partners are too excited, that they can't wait for us to join them for the festival." Weiss chuckled as she turned and looked out the window, seeing Ruby and Yang running around and playfully fighting each other while making kissy faces towards their window.

Blake gave her a small smile. "I guess that means that we should get going then, if you can't concentrate."

"I suppose we must." Weiss sighed as she got up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"I think I like this change. The old you would've said 'no' to every one of their invitations." Blake chuckled.

"Says you. The old you would've ignored them while you read a book again." Weiss smirked, walking out with the Faunus.

"Weiss! You're done early! Can we go have fun now? "Ruby grinned childishly as she jumped into her fiancé's arms while Yang laughed as she walked toward Blake, kissing her head.

"Yes, yes. We can have fun. You're lucky that I love you." Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek.

"I love you too, Weiss! Now let's go!" Ruby ran as she pulled Weiss's arm, keeping her speed down so that Weiss could actually keep up with her.

"What were you and the Ice Queen talking about, Blakey?" Yang looked at her partner as she followed after Ruby.

Blake just gave Yang a smile. "About how we wouldn't change you or Ruby for anything in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And this is the end of my contribution to White Rose Week~ Thank you all for reading~ Hoped that you enjoyed all these mini drabbles! Like I said, some of these drabbles may or may not be in 'You Came Back'. Hope that you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks Rubilacxe_Rose for the review! See you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Apologies in advance for the very short drabbles. Hope that you all enjoy though~


End file.
